Refugee
by darkflame1516
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi, only two survived: Master Yoda and ObiWan Kenobi. But was it really only them? This is the story of a handful of Jedi who survived the revenge of the Sith…
1. The End of the Jedi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie. They are George Lucas's property (or I wouldn't be writing _fan_ fiction)

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you'll review. FLAMES ACCEPTED, cause I'll just laugh in ur face anyway and send the evil monkey in my closet after you. Ooo-ooo-ooo-aaah-aah -ahhh!**

**This is NOT a one-shot. there will be more chapters to come.**

**My story, while it may contain mild humor, is more of a drama/angst fic, no matter how I categorized it. This is kind of an AU, but not really. It is about the Jedi that managed to survive at the end of "Revenge of the Sith". There will defiantly be spoilers, so if u haven't seen RotS…. Once more: Please review!**

**Refugee**

**Chapter One – The End of the Jedi**

I stared down the droid armies of the Separatists on the tiny planet of Arnickay, the clones of the Republic behind me, following my orders and helping me fight. I twirled my lightsaber to deflect enemy blaster fire, my weapon becoming a whirlwind of pink in my hands. The enemy rushed us in a wave of machines and I began to twirl and kick the droids away from me. I reached out to the Force to help me fight, but my connection was weak and I was confused. _Could it be that as a Padawan Learner I need my master near to use the full power of the Force?_ This revelation disturbed me because my master was on the opposite side of the planet, fighting the other half of the invading legion.

A ripple of pain flooded my body and I doubled over, trusting my army to protect me. The pain was not my own; I was sensing my fellow Jedi. The Masters, the Knights, even the younglings cried out in my head. I could feel their pain and their fear and in that moment, I knew that we had been betrayed by the Chancellor. I righted my body, turning my back to the droids and faced the emissaries of my real adversary.

I found myself staring at over a hundred blasters. I prepared for the battle ahead and as their fingers pulled back on the triggers, I raised my lightsaber.

And then the blasters went off…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's it for the chapter! I hope you like my story so far and I REALLY hope that you review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post again. Stay tuned for Chapter Two. See you next time!**


	2. The End of the Jedi: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie.

Ok, HI! As always, thanks for reading and a special thank you to SherazadeVader, who actually reviewed (hint, hint). I ACCEPT FLAMES, because I'm going to laugh anyway and send the evil monkey in my closet after you. Ooo-ooo-ooo-aaah-aah -ahhh!

Please review! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!

If you read and do not review, I consider it to be very rude to both the story and the author. Even if you only review to point out mistakes, it is more helpful to know WHAT I did wrong or what you didn't like about my story so I can edit it than it is to know people just don't feel like reviewing. It only takes a minute or two (trust me, I've reviewed enough stories to know) and it would be much appreciated.

Thank you for listening to my psycho rant, now on with the chapter!

**Chapter Two – The End of the Jedi--Part 2**

The sound of my rapidly beating heart hammered in my ears, but I ignored it and concentrated on blocking the blaster fire. I was surrounded by enemies, the ones at my backside being my original foes, and the ones in front of me my former allies.

A bolt hit my shoulder, but I fought through the pain._ I cannot let them defeat me!_ I thought as I kicked droids out of my path. I rushed a pair of clones, decapitating them with my lightsaber as I approached. Their bodies sagged and fell to the ground. I ducked and rolled behind them as a droid cannon fired. The shell flew past where I had been standing only seconds before. _That was lucky, but I cannot keep relying on luck!_ I tried to reach out to the Force, but blaster fire slammed into the bodies I had made my shelter behind. I dashed away just as the first one exploded from the pressure into a rain of blood and thicker things.

I swallowed the urge to gag and I deflected more enemy fire. I was now darting and dashing my way across the battlefield, searching desperately for shelter as I slashed my way through droids and clones alike. I spotted a cave, hidden at the far end of the field, but I knew I would never reach it without a distraction. I thought quickly and realized my only hope was the Force that I had been unable to reach. I tried once more, knowing that if I failed, I was done for. The energy surged through me, renewing my strength and finally I had a plan.

I ran. With all my might and energy, I ran toward that small cave. It filled my vision and I lost all conscious thought. My complete focus was on my last hope for shelter and all awareness of my adversaries vanished. The only thing that mattered was reaching that cave and executing my plan.

I stood in the entrance of the cave, unable to remember how I had run so far, but it did not matter. I had attained my goal and now it was time to finish what I had started.

"You will not take me alive!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then I swung my lightsaber above my head. It connected with the rock, carving out a large chunk. The stone fell, covering the entrance, and everything went dark.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post again. Stay tuned for Chapter Three. Ta ta for now!


	3. Loss of a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies

Ok, HI! As always, thanks for reading! I ACCEPT FLAMES, because I'm going to laugh anyway and send the evil monkey in my closet after you. Ooo-ooo-ooo-aaah-aah -ahhh!

Please review! MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ON, SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! I would prefer that you leave _signed_ reviews, but I would accept any reviews at the moment.

I realize that the first two chapters have been quite short so far, but the chapters will get gradually longer as I develop the story. I just felt it was the right place to end the first two chaps where I did.

All righty, thanks for listening to my psychobabble! Please pass Park Place and continue onto Chapter 3!

**Chapter Three – Loss of a Friend**

I breathed slowly as the darkness pressed around me and the dust in the cave settled at my feet. I listened carefully and heard only silence. Then the sounds of troops marching away reached my ears. The droids and the clones were leaving. I sighed with relief and then shuddered in pain. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, but there was nothing I could do about it at that moment, since I was trapped within a rock without any supplies at all. I glanced around the cave, waiting for my eyes to adjust, and as they did I began to make out vague shapes around me, large boulders and shallow crevasses, when a thin dot of light caught my attention. I reached for my lightsaber, which I had dropped when the entrance had collapsed, and held it in my hands, not lit, but ready in case of an attack.

I ran toward that pinprick of light, hoping desperately that I was not running toward more enemies. The glow became larger and brighter as I approached it, until finally I reached a crack just big enough for a person to squeeze through, the edges shining with light. I was about to cross the threshold when a jolt shot through me and I collapsed to my knees, panting. It was neither pain nor fear, but instead the energy of the Force. It had reached out to me, filling my mind with knowledge and I knew in that moment that beyond the doorway was my master.

Without thinking about what else could be on the other side, I ran out of the dark cave and was momentarily blinded by the daylight. Once I could see again, I scanned the horizon and was relieved to see only rising ships in the distance. The now-united armies were leaving, thinking both me and my master dead. I walked forward, not watching where I stepped and stumbled over something. I fell onto my side and stared into my master's face, her intense silver eyes unfocused and fading into black.

I reached out a tentative hand and touched her arm. She sat slumped against the side of the cliff I had just exited, blood dripping onto her clothes from a fearful wound in her chest. I gasped slightly in worry, for the gash was very close to her heart and I knew she would not recover. Water pooled in my eyes as she turned her gaze to me. She gripped my wrist tightly, making the lightsaber in my hand shake.

"Don't cry," she scolded in a whispered tone. "You mustn't cry, Zira. You are a Jedi."

"I know, Master. I know," I said, trying to blink away the tears and failing. She broke into a coughing fit and put her hand to her mouth. When she pulled it away, I saw blood glistening on her fingers and knew she didn't have much time left. With that knowledge, the tears I had been holding back fell in twin trails down my cheeks and my master tugged on my arm, shaking my whole body.

"Do not cry," she said sternly. I nodded but the parade of tears would not end. "Zira, you are a Jedi. You must be brave now. There is no time for tears. Other like you will have survived the attacks and it is your duty to find them."

"We are a dying race," I whispered, embracing the woman who had been like a mother to me.

"You must find them, Zira. You are much stronger than you believe and much more powerful than I. Only a very powerful Jedi could have beaten the odds you just faced. You are the only one who can protect them now."

"No, Master Melina! I am not stronger than you, I can't be! I am only an apprentice," I began to argue. She looked up at me with listless eyes and I closed my mouth in shock. I could feel her energy leaving, connected to her through the Force. She reached up and touched my face in the loving way that only a mother can manage.

"You are powerful, Zira. Believe it and live by it. Save the survivors and give life back to the Jedi," Melina whispered, a thin line of blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. Then she grew limp in my arms and I felt her life force ebb. I buried my face into her hair and wept for my master, my guardian, my friend. I cried until I was empty, feeling as if I had held Melina's lifeless body for an eternity. I laid her down on the ground and began to gather a pile of stones to place over her. When I was finished, Melina lay hidden beneath the rocks, an above-ground grave fitting for a Jedi. I placed a single dying flower that I had found on top of the stones and silently prayed for her spirit to find peace with the Force.

With my master laid to rest, I was alone. I was on a strange planet where I did not speak the language, stranded without a ship or any way to call for help. And I had a difficult task ahead of me: to find my fellow refugees and protect them from the Sith.

_How can I possibly do this?_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post again. Stay tuned for Chapter Four. See you later!


	4. Spaceport Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies

Ok, HIDO! Thankies very much for all you that R&R'd! I ACCEPT FLAMES, because I'm going to laugh anyway and send my psycho monkey after you. Ooo-ooo-ooo-aaah-aah-ahhh!

But thank you God, since so far I haven't gotten flamed. My psycho monkey is hard to control once he attacks!

Please review! MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ON, SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! I would prefer that you leave _signed_ reviews, but I would accept any reviews at the moment.

I realize that my chapters have been short so far, but I **am** working on making them longer!

Okay, enough of that! Now, here's…….Chapter 4!

**Chapter Four – Spaceport Rendezvous**

Stranded on an alien planet without food, water, or transport, I did the only thing I could think to do: walk. I remembered seeing a spaceport as we had passed over Arnickay's surface in one of the clone ships, and now I desperately prayed that I was heading in the right direction. I was not skilled at tracking or desert survival, and I knew that my life now relied on luck alone.

I walked silently for what must have been hours, the hood of my cloak protecting my face from the setting sun and my eyes from the stirring sand. I paused for a moment, the feeling that I had done this before coming over me, but I pushed it away. I had never been on Arnickay before today; in fact, I had never even been on a desert planet before in my life. As I pondered this unusual sensation, I heard a faint buzzing behind me and turned to look. In the sky was a small black shape, growing larger as it approached me. I recognized it for what it was and my heart soared at the sight of it. The spaceship zoomed above me and I resumed my journey, following the path of upturned dirt that its thrusters had left behind.

My feet touched the entrance to the port and I looked around, half in awe and half in horror. The shops, if they could be called that, were crumbling mounds of clay, with carved out window-frames and doorways while rusted parts and broken-down speeders littered the streets, creating a very wavy pathway. Strange beings roamed the area, ranging from slime-covered creatures to humanoids, and I stood in shock, staring at them for so long that I began to receive strange looks.

I turned my head away and melted into the shadows of an alleyway because I knew why I was attracting looks. Dressed in a bright white tunic, cream-colored pants, and my light-brown cloak, I stood out among the dirty and grimy inhabitants of the streets. _I need to blend in better, but how?_ I thought before glancing at the alley. There was nothing but trash lying on the dusty ground, but I dug through it anyway, searching for something I could use and I found what I was looking for; a discarded old cloak and tunic.

The cloak was a navy blue, in fair condition and coated with sand, but the tunic was much worse. It was dark gray, ripped in several places and riddled with jagged holes. Grease and oil stains covered the fabric, suggesting that its previous owner had been an engineer or mechanic. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but began undressing anyway. I slipped off my cloak, throwing it onto a nearby pile of filth. My outer tunic joined it, leaving me wearing only a thin inner shirt and my pants. I slipped on the gray tunic and the blue cloak. I tugged at my hair, twisting my ponytail into a strict bun huddled at the nape of my neck. I flipped the hood of the cloak over my head and looked at my reflection in a nearby puddle. My hair and eyes were hidden by the hood, my cheeks streaked with grease from the trash, and my body clad in old, torn clothing. I made one addition to my outfit; hooking my lightsaber to the belt, making sure that the cloak would cover it as I walked and I was as ready as I could be.

I stepped back onto the main street and looked around again. There were even more people roaming the streets now, despite the fact that the sun was sinking lower below the horizon, casting deep shadows around the spaceport. I stood there for a few moments, waiting to attract attention, but their gazes slid past me as though I wasn't there. At last, I blended in. _Now to find a way off of this rock and begin locating the survivors._ My stomach growled at me in protest. _Maybe I'll find something to eat first._

I scanned the buildings and headed for one that seemed to be a restaurant. I walked through the door and was hit with a blast of loud music. I walked around crowded tables, stealthily shoving through a throng of standing beings, and arrived at a large counter along one wall of the building. I sat down on a stool, trying to ignore the crowd of people pressing around me on all sides and the thick choking smoke in the air that originated from some unknown source. The bartender came over to me and asked me what I wanted. I ordered the Balacian platter, which turned out to be a plate full of brightly colored fruit. I dug in with my hands, guiding the food gently into my mouth and chewing, relishing every sweet bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I began eating, but now I felt like I was feeding a ravished beast inside of me, craving not only food, but power and energy. It scared me that I could have something with that much strength inside of me and not know it until now. _Master Melina would be ashamed of me if she knew that I was letting my emotions color my judgment._ And with that thought, a single tear slid from my eye and down my cheek. _How am I supposed to save the Jedi? I can't even get off this planet! I can feel that great power that Melina said is inside me, but I couldn't even begin to know how to use it. How can I save the Jedi when I can't even save myself?_

I felt something brush against my face and I jumped, snapping out of my daze. My eyes saw a hand reaching out to me, a finger touching my cheek, and I grabbed the stranger's wrist. I knew immediately that it was a man because of the coarse texture of arm hair beneath my sweaty hands. I followed the length of his arm and found myself staring into a humanoid's face.

His eyes drew my gaze first; two brilliant purple orbs with sparkling flecks of gold surrounding shockingly white pupils. He looked blind, though the way his head was titled toward me told me otherwise. His nose was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken at one time, but sloped gently downed his face. His eyelashes were long and a deep blonde color, which was carried upward into bangs that brushed the top edges of his eyes. His hair was close to his head, not shaved but close to it and it framed delicate looking ears. His lips were rounded and full and were a pale pink hue. If it wasn't for the very masculine curve of his chin, I could have mistaken him for a girl.

And except for the arm hair. I glanced down at his arm, held firmly in my hand and then back at him, recovering from my surprise. I narrowed my eyes in the pretense of angry, because I was more curious as to why a stranger had fondled my face than to who he was. If he had been an enemy, he wouldn't have stroked my cheek; he'd have just shot me.

"What do you want?" I said, willing my voice to come out as a hiss. Instead, my tone sounded exactly like how I felt: curious. A grin graced his face and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

"A woman like you ought to know better than that, when you come in here, looking as beautiful as you are," he said in a voice that melted over me, like warm butter.

"Beautiful?" I coughed. "You must be mistaken." He smiled wider and it irked me.

"No, I don't think I am. It may be hidden be hidden beneath filthy clothes and a hood, but I see beauty nonetheless," he replied, the smile reaching up into his mysterious eyes and making them twinkle. I sighed deeply, my hand letting go of his wrist. _I don't have time for this! I should be finding a way off this rock?_

"Why did you touch me?" No matter how much I hated it, my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I could not stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth. He grinned yet again and I felt my anger rising. He held out his arm to me again but didn't touch me, instead letting me look at his outstretched hand. On the tip of his index finger was a tiny droplet of water. He had brushed away my tear at the thought of my master.

"I hate to see a pretty girl cry," he said, watching the shock on my face and, to my great pleasure, his smile slid from his face.

"You never answered my question. What do you want?" I asked rudely, hoping to keep his annoying grin gone.

"You looked so lost. I want to help you, le keitta dorna," he said. I felt my eyes widen and his bothersome smile came rushing back. I may not speak much Arnick, but I recognized the phrase from my master's lessons about her homeland. _That was why we were here; because she was native to this world._ The words meant "little Jedi" and they spelled disaster for me.

"How do you know that?" I hissed, my voice finally sounding angry, because I was, in fact, angry now.

"I know a lot of things that normal people can't see," he replied cryptically. "Like how I know you need a way to leave this place."

"Maybe you are right, but why would I tell you?" I answered coldly, turning back toward the counter.

"Because I have a ship," he said, holding a pair of keys in front of my face.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, now since I use words I make up in this, I'll provide definitions and descrips.

**#1: Arnickay** – the planet Zira is stranded on. Also, a desert planet similar to Tatooine. The people and language are called **Arnick**. More to come if needed!

**#2: Balacian** – the name for the people of the planet of Balaci, a planet on which beautiful and delicious fruits are grown. More on Balaci may come if I use it again.

**#3: le keitta dorna** – part of the Arnick language. Pronounced: **le **(la)** keitta **(kai-i-tae)** dorna **(door-ne). Meaning: **literally-** the little Jedi. **In story-** it is used to mean simply: little Jedi.

PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, sooner updates, blah, blah, blah. Chapter Five is coming up! It may take a bit though because I have school, job, and I'm trying to work on all my stories equally! Feel free to check 'em out while your waiting (there's Buffy, Inu-Yasha, Fantastic Four, and Danny Phantom ones) and I'll see you later!


	5. Bargain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies

WHOOT! Hello all you beautiful loyal reviewers you!

If u don't already know that I accept flames, then you weren't paying attention. Flames psycho monkey attacks.

Please review! MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ON, SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! I would prefer that you leave _signed_ reviews, but I would accept any reviews at the moment.

Onward to Chapter 5!

**Chapter Five – Bargain**

As I watched the silver metal keys dangle in front of my eyes, I felt a sudden hope rise within my chest. _He may be a stranger, and an unusual one at that, but he has a ship and I need to get off of this dusty planet._

"You…you have a ship," I stuttered, cringing inwardly as I heard my voice come out as a high-pitched squeal. He nodded several times, his smile sliding away to reveal a more serious expression.

"And I'll give you a ride to wherever you want…for a price," he said. Gulping loudly, I felt my rising hope become strangled by the fear that was screaming through my head. _But I will do anything to save the Jedi and to honor my master's last wish, even if that means I must do the one thing I never thought I'd do: flirt._

"And what exactly would be my price?" I asked sweetly, smiling coyly and fluttering my eyelashes at him. His brow furrowed in brief confusion at my sudden change in attitude, but he seemed to shake it off rather quickly.

"Your name…and your assistance," he briefly stated.

"My assistance with what?" I demanded suspiciously, quickly forgetting to be courteous. I had barely asked when I felt a shiver run down my spine. Trembling with the power of the Force, I glanced around the restaurant and my eyes settled on the doorway. He began to answer my question, but I reached back and put a finger to his lips.

"Hush," I nearly scolded, somehow feeling protective of this man, even though I had just met him. _Perhaps it is the influence of the Force, although I've never felt it this strongly before without concentrating. Could this be warning me of a threat of some kind?_

The thought had barely crossed my mind when my worst fears were confirmed. Two armed clone troopers stepped through the doorway, the dim lights weakly reflecting off of their polished white armor and ebony black blasters. _They must know I survived! They've come to kill me!_

I rapidly turned in my chair, facing the mysterious stranger once more.

"I'm Zira." I introduced myself hurriedly, glancing over my shoulder as the clones walked slowly through the tables, meandering towards the bar. Sticking my right hand toward him, he grasped it with his and shook it, unspoken acknowledgement of a struck deal.

"Rayn," he said, smiling widely. I clasped his still shaking hand tightly in mine and jumped from my seat, dragging him along with me and weaving my way through the crowd to the door. Sliding past the clones, I paused just outside the door and released his sweaty, dirty hand in near-disgust.

"Trying to avoid someone?" He began laughing loudly, but I shot him a stern look. He quieted instantly, but a curious glint entered his eyes.

"Just take me to your ship, Rayn," I replied, shaking my head slightly in disbelief. He sighed lightly and delicately took hold of my hand, leading me away from the restaurant.

"As you wish, Zira."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chaps definitions and descriptions!

**#1: Rayn** – the mysterious stranger that Zira had the good luck to meet. Pronounced like "rain".

PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, sooner updates, blah, blah, blah.

I am REALLY SORRY it is so short (darn I though I was improving on the length) but I want do a VERY big scene next and wanted it to be the next chap! I promise that I'll make the wait short, since this chap was so short!

Feel free to check out these recommended stories and categories while you're waiting

**Inu-Yasha –** "Serena's Story: Kagome's Cousin" by **darkflame1516** (me), "Death and Betrayal" by **DarkRealm08**, and "Protector" by **kyasarinyume07**.  
**Danny Phantom –** "Just My Style" by **Sleep Warrior**, "Heightening Fears" by **enigmatic penguin**, and "The Box Ghost's Revenge" by **the sleep warrior**.

Catch you later!


	6. Takeoff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies

Sorry that I made you wait so long!

If u don't already know that I accept flames, then you weren't paying attention. Re: Flames, psycho monkey attacks.

Please review! MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ON, SO FEEL FREE TO REVIEW! I would prefer that you leave _signed_ reviews, but I would accept any reviews at the moment.

And now….

**Chapter Six – Takeoff**

I glared at Rayn with contempt, frustrated with his lies. His so-called "ship" was little more than a pile of rusty metal, held together by what appeared to be patches and tape. It was fairly large, but it just looked like a junk heap to me.

"You call this a ship? I think we'd go faster if we flapped our arms!" I shouted loudly, but my outburst only earned yet another smile from Rayn. _I'm beginning to hate this guy more and more, both him and his creepy smile. It's like he knows something that I don't._

"Well princess, I'm your only chance of getting off this rock, so don't start insulting my ship," he said, an almost sullen expression crossing his face. "Besides, don't count old Snakeskin out just yet. She may not look like much, but believe me; she'll get us where we're going." He lovingly patted the hull of the ship with his palm and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Well, that's up to you, princess. This is your party, after all," he responded, winking at me. Groaning inwardly at his infuriating smile, I tried to think about where I needed to go. _Well, the smart thing to do would probably be to go back to the temple and see if anyone survived. But if the Chancellor really did betray us, then there will be no one left, and he will be waiting for someone to return so he can finish his slaughter. Besides, since when have I ever done the smart thing?_

"Coruscant won't be safe for you if you're being hunted by the Republic's clones," Rayn's silky voice echoed through my head, interrupting my thoughts. I stared at him, surprised that he'd managed to say almost the exact same thing I'd just been thinking. _Of course, I didn't tell him that._

"Yes, it would most likely be suicide to attempt that."

"So where do you want to go, princess?"

Now I was puzzled. The Jedi temple was the only home I had ever known and now it was too dangerous to go back there. I had absolutely no clue as to where other surviving Jedi might be, no matter how much confidence Master Melina had in me. _What am I going to do? I can't even decide where to start my search; what kind of savior am I going to make?_ I was so deep in my thoughts and depression that I jumped when Rayn lightly touched my shoulder.

"Zira, it's all right. Just let go of your thoughts, your doubts, and your fears, and the answer will come to you," he cooed gently. Once more, my eyebrow rose in suspicion. _He sounds like some of the masters from the temple._ I thought with curiosity. Then from the back of my head, a small voice told me to trust Rayn, to do what he said, and that with his help I would find the right path. I knew it was Master Melina contacting me through the Force and trying to guide me down the right path.

I did as I had been told by them both; I shut my mind off. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, letting all of my thoughts, doubts and worries fly from me into oblivion. When my mind was an utterly blank void, a name came to me and I knew where I was needed.

"Tatooine. I need to go to Tatooine." I spoke in a solemn voice that seemed distant even to me. It was as if a different person had spoken through my mouth and it made me wonder if it was Melina…or something else.

"Tatooine? But that's on the other side of the Outer Rim. Why do we have to go there?" Rayn asked, his voice surprisingly panicked and his eyes wide in terror.

"Because it is where I am needed." I stared at him as he fidgeted with his hands and clicked his tongue nervously. "Is that a problem Rayn?" He shook his head hurriedly.

"No, it's not a problem," he replied, but he didn't not meet my gaze.

"Then why are you so nervous?" I pointed at his shaking hands.

"I'm not nervous," he responded confidently, but his still twitching fingers betrayed his voice, and I didn't believe him. But if he was willing to take me there, nervous or not, then I would go with him and his rusty pile of bolts.

"Let's get moving, before more clones come looking for us," I said, moving towards the hatchway of the ship. Rayn rapidly opened the hatch, letting me step in before he did.

The cockpit didn't look any different than the outside of the ship; the control panels were old and rust-covered and seemed only moments away from falling apart. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I glanced around and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm really not so sure about this. Are you positive this ship is…sound?" Rayn sat down in the pilot's chair, seemingly ignoring my comments. My boots clicked against the metal floor as I closed the small distance between us and spun his chair around to face me.

"Did you hear me?" I asked angrily, tapping my toe rapidly against the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just ignoring you, princess," he joked, grinned stupidly up at me. That nickname is starting to get on my nerves. _You would think he'd have more respect for a Jedi Knight…I mean, a Padawan Learner. _My eyes narrowed in contempt and I gave a large, exaggerated sigh.

"Stop calling me that and why are you ignoring me?"

"Because I'm getting a bit sick of your whining," Rayn explained, the grin sliding from his face as he turned back to the controls. I blinked in surprise and stared at the back of his head. _Whining? I'm not whining…am I? Maybe I am…Master Melina always said I could be annoying when I wanted to be…and stubborn. She used to call me stubborn a lot._

Unsure of how to respond when I knew he was right, I sat down in the co-pilot's chair with a huff and faced the controls in front of me. This caused him to turn back to me with a strange and almost angry look in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I looked over at him, returning his irate gaze with a venomous glare of my own.

"You can't pilot a ship of this size without a co-pilot; it's impossible," I said, letting anger seep into my voice.

"Nonsense. I've never needed a co-pilot," Rayn replied, narrowing his eyes at me. He gets angry quick…at least about his ship…I wonder why?

"Well, maybe it's not impossible, but it sure isn't smart…for you or your ship."

"Well, I've never really been one do to the smart thing. It's just…not in my nature," he said, grinning but giving me a cold look. He turned back to the console and I frowned. _What is up with this guy? One minute, he's smiling and annoying me, the next he's all serious and angry. I just can't figure him out…And I thought something similar earlier to what he just said. I rarely do the smart thing either, but still…it's weird. _I finally sighed and gave up on arguing with him.

"Whatever. If you don't want me to help, then I won't. But I'm still sitting here, cause I am not standing in a moving ship," I said firmly and he nodded agreement. Then he pushed some buttons and the engines roared to life. As the ship maneuvered out of the dock, I gripped the edges of my seat in fear as we flew into the sky. He glanced over at me, an amused expression passing over his face, but he didn't comment, so neither did I.

Once we were safely out of the spaceport, the ship rocked into the atmosphere and my grip on the worn leather chair tightened. Snakeskin bucked back and forth like an enraged bull and I bit my lip as my heart pounded rapidly in my chest. _I hope he knows what he's doing!_ We began to slow and the ship quieted down, flying smoothly now. I peeled my fingers off the seat and looked at Rayn, who once again wore an amused expression as he glanced over at me. Breathing as heavily as I was, I couldn't really begrudge him his amusement because I knew that I must have looked strange gripping my seat in sheer terror.

"What's wrong with you, princess? That was actually one of the more mild takeoffs Snakeskin's had." Setting the autopilot to our destination, he turned to me, waiting for a response. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my pulse and stared straight ahead, afraid to make eye-contact with him.

"I…I don't…like takeoffs. I'm fine with landings and flying, but…I hate taking off." My voice wavered as I spoke, and my heart beat loudly in my ears as deafening silence surrounded us. I was concentrating so hard on calming my irrational fear and not looking at him that I jumped when his loud boisterous laughter broke the calm.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He shook his head at me, laughing too hard to answer. My lips formed an angry pout as I reached my arm out toward him and with one burst of effort, I pushed him in his side. He tumbled over backwards to the floor, his laughter breaking off and I grinned at the blissful silence. Jumping to his feet, he stared at me, shock showing on his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Stop laughing at me," I hissed, standing up to face him. Unfortunately, he was almost a foot taller than me and much more intimidating, but I didn't back down as we glared at each other.

"Why should I? Why do you deserve special treatment? Why do you think I should treat you like you're better than me?"

"You don't have to treat me special, but you could stop making fun of me. I lost everything I've ever known today in one fell swoop. You can't possibly know what that's like." I looked away, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "And I'm trusting my life to a stranger and telling you more about me than I ever told my master."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice suddenly losing its anger and become gentle. I turned back to him and saw those startling purple eyes fill with concern. _Why would he be worried about me? He just met me!_

"I…I…" I didn't want to tell him more if he was going to laugh at me, but he might as well know the whole truth if I was going to tell him some of it. "I…never told my master that I hate takeoffs. I would just always pretend I was fine, even when she asked if I was all right."

Rayn stared at me for a moment, seeming more like he was looking through me than at me. After a few seconds he shifted, snapping out of a daze.

"What…what was your master's name?" The tears I'd been holding back threatened to overflow and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak her name without letting them go. I shook my head wildly.

"I-I…can't…I…It-it…doesn't matter. She's gone and she's not coming back," I stuttered. I closed my eyes, trying to keep the memory of her limp and broken body from my mind, and I instantly felt tired. Opening my eyes sleepily, I looked up at Rayn.

"Do you…have a sleeping area?" He nodded, a solemn expression on his face and for just a moment I wished he would smile. But quickly I dismissed the thought. "Where is…can I use it?"

He nodded again and pointed at a door on the far side of the cockpit. I walked shakily to it and it slid open to let me pass into a small bedroom, complete with a rickety sleeping pad. Before the door slid shut again, I glanced behind me to see Rayn sitting back down in the pilot's chair, his shoulders drooping and his eyes filled with sorrow. I started to think about why he was so sad, but collapsed onto the bed, sleeping claiming me within seconds.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chaps definitions and descriptions!

**#1: Coruscant** – oh, come on! Do I really need to explain this one? Okay, for those of you who don't know, it is the capital of the Republic, has one planet-wide city, and is where the Jedi Temple is located, among other things.

**#2: Snakeskin** – Snakeskin is the name is Rayn's ship. More details to follow. (oh, I refer to the ship as a "her" because that is a tradition with sea ships and I felt like it)

PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, sooner updates, blah, blah, blah. Hope to have another update soon, but between school, my job, the SAT's, and trying to buy prom stuff, I probably will only be updating every couple of weeks. I apologize for this, but it is unavoidable. But thankfully I have a vacation in about two weeks, so I hope to update then!

Feel free to check out these recommended stories and categories while you're waiting

**Inu-Yasha –** "Only Human" by **darkflame1516** (me), "Don't Let Go" by **DarkRealm08**, and "Miko to Taiyoukai no Monogatari" by **windborne**.  
**Danny Phantom –** "Just My Style" by **Sleep Warrior**, "Way of the Ghost: The First Portal" by **Boxghost228**, and "Fits of Madness" by **SilverstarsEbonyskies**.

WHOOT! Bye for now!


	7. Portents

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies

Re: Flames, psycho monkey attacks.

Anonymous reviews on, please leave a message with your comments and feedback after the beep.

Wow…I am so sorry for the wait…had a mix of too busy to write plus writer's block…but you will definitely get more updates over the summer!

June 19th. That is my last day. Keep chanting with me, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th, June 19th……I can't wait.

Onward to….

**Chapter Seven – Portents**

"_Zira, run! Go now! Take Luke and get him out of here!"_

I jerked awake violently, a scream escaping from my throat unexpectedly. The dream had been so vivid, so lifelike, that for a moment I had thought it was real. Sitting up slowly, I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm my mind and rapidly beating heart. _Who was yelling at me to run? Jedi aren't supposed to run from danger, we're supposed to protect others from it…so why would someone tell me to run? And who is Luke? I don't know anyone named Luke, so I don't think he could possibly be a Jedi…_

"Zira, are you all right?" Rayn shouted, bursting in through the door. The room flooded with the bright light from the cockpit and I gasped, pulling the covers up to my chin. _Why did I do that? I'm still fully clothed…instinct, I guess._ He rapidly looked away. "Sorry, didn't think."

"Clearly," I gruffly replied, wiping the remnants of sleep from my eyes. "Now why did you think something was wrong?"

"Oh," He paused, chuckling. "I heard you scream. Are you sure you're all right?" He turned back towards me, his vibrant eyes regarding me with a worried gaze.

"I'm fine. It-it was just a bad dream, that's all." I looked him over, surprised that he seemed…different after sleeping. His short blonde hair was slightly disheveled, sticking up at an odd angle on one side. The violet eyes that had previously captivated me held my gaze once more; I could not bear to pull my eyes away from his. _There is so much emotion within his eyes…I always thought Master Melina's stories that "eyes are the window to the soul" were complete falsehoods. But maybe I was wrong…I can see so much about Rayn's feelings in his eyes…_

"What was it about?" His soft voice snapped me from my ponderings with a slight twitch of my head. Grinning at me, he shrugged his shoulders apologetically for startling me.

"It was…" I stopped myself, wondering why I would think I owed him any explanation. _It's not like I know him, he's some stranger I met in a bar who's giving me a ride…I even have to pay him at some point. I don't have to tell him; the less he knows about me, the better! _"It was nothing. It doesn't matter."

His brow furrowed slightly and his lips formed a slight pout, but I ignored it. Minutes passed and my arms began to ache from holding up the covers for so long.

"Could you…leave now?" I asked, slightly frustrated that he seemed content to stand there staring at me.

"Huh?" He jumped slightly when he heard my voice. _He must have been thinking deep thoughts…I wonder what they were?_

"Shouldn't you be piloting the ship?" I prodded, suddenly desperate for him to leave. _I don't know why, but I want him to leave…That serious look in his eyes reminds me of someone…But who?_

"It's on autopilot, I'm not needed till we get close to…Tatooine," he said, hesitating before finishing his sentence. _Why does he seem so afraid to go to Tatooine? Is there something there he's hiding? Maybe it's something he doesn't want me to find out about…but why would he care, I'm just some strange Jedi he met in a bar…_

"Why are you so afraid of going to Tatooine? Are you hiding something?" I asked, curiosity once again getting the better off me. Lowering the covers to my lap, I watched Rayn carefully, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Rayn grinned wryly at my question and the sight of it made something move in my chest, a little flutter as if a strange animal was living in my heart. _I wonder what that was…it felt quite odd, like tiny wings flapping in my chest…_

"I'll tell you what I'm afraid of when you tell me what your dream was about," he said smugly. My jaw dropped a little, eyes widening at the unexpectedness of his response. _I didn't think he'd be so under-handed…God, he's infuriating!_

With that said, he turned on his heel and walked out, shooting me one last beaming grin over his shoulders, but I caught sight of his eyes one last time before he left. They were filled with concern and surprising terror. _What is he so afraid of? I can't believe I even care, but…_

Swinging my feet to the edge of the bed, I stood up and straightened my clothes quickly. _I really need a shower…I guess it'll just have to wait though…_ I pulled my strawberry blonde hair from the tight bun at my neck and re-adjusted it into my signature ponytail, taking a brief moment to run my fingers through it in an attempt to comb out the tangled knots it. I headed for the door, but stopped short as a burning fire spread through my shoulder, belatedly remembering the injury I'd sustained earlier in my battle with the droids and clones. Grabbing it with my hand only irritated it further and I sank to my knees with a gasp of pain.

I tried to call out for Rayn, but my voice failed me and I shook in pain. _It must be infected by now…that's why it hurts so much. Oh god! Where's that annoying pest when you need him?_

The ache intensified, making my vision blur. I fought to stay conscious but when the edges of my sight began to go black, I collapsed into a heap on the floor, a forceful sleep claiming me…

-------------

_A tall stern man with light brown hair cut short and a matching beard adorning his chin…He gripped my shoulders tight, turning me to face him and shaking me…_

"_Rayn!" I cried, reaching my hand over the edge of the dark abyss…Purple eyes, fading to black flashed in front of me…_

"_Run!" He shouted, his brown hair falling into his eyes, his hands flying wildly in the air…A tear dripped down my face, cutting a trail through the slowly drying blood…_

"_Zira, run! Go now! Take Luke and get him out of here!"_

Once again I jerked awake, bolting upright in the bed as I clamped my jaw shut against another scream clawing its way up my throat. The dream had not just felt real that time, it had _been_ real. I could still smell the scent of blood and dust in my nose, and my eyes watered at the memory of Rayn's demise.

"Oh god," I whispered, looking down at my lap. "Rayn…" Then I realized that there was someone sitting at my bedside and I turned my head slowly to find Rayn's head lying on his arms on top of my sheets. His eyes were closed and his breath was steady and even. _He's asleep…but where are we?_ I wondered, looking around at unfamiliar white walls. The scent of blood and dirt was rapidly being replaced by a strong antiseptic. I seemed to be in some kind of hospital, but I couldn't remember how I had gotten there.

Staring down at my lap again, I took more deep breaths and then remembered what had happened before my horrible dream. I had collapsed from my shoulder wound on Rayn's ship _Snakeskin_. I turned back towards him again, letting my eyes slide across his smooth skin and deep blonde locks. _It looks so soft…_ I reached a tentative hand down to him and gently stoked his hair. _It _is_ soft…that's odd. And strangely, I don't care. I'm just glad that my dream wasn't real; I'm glad that he's all right._

I bit my lip and pulled my hand back, holding it tight against my chest. _But it could become real…The dreams of Jedi have come true before…Master Melina told me never to dwell on my dreams, but I never had one like this before…I don't want Rayn to get hurt, especially because of me. He's innocent, at least as far as I know…And he's sweet and nice, though totally annoying at times…He doesn't deserve to die…_ A few tears slipped from my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I let them sit on my face until I heard the sound of a door opening, hurriedly brushing them away with the back of my hand.

A slender humanoid figure entered the room, her deeply tanned skin a sharp contrast against her short white-blond hair.

"Good day, young lady," the being greeted her. "Welcome to the Main Medical Facility of Sirali. I am your nurse, Sila Wantt."

"Uh huh. Do you happen to know how I got here?" I asked nervously, hoping she could answer my question because I didn't want to wake Rayn to ask him.

"Yes I do, young lady. This handsome young gentleman," She indicated Rayn with a wave of her hand. "brought you in a few hours ago. He was quite frantic too. Your boyfriend was really worried about you."

"He's not my boyfriend." The words instantly shot from my mouth, more on reflex than anything else.

"Oh? Well, he was still very worried. He wouldn't quit bothering the doctors until he knew you would be okay…and he refused to leave your side, as I'm sure you've noticed." A smile seemed to light her face and it reminded me so much of Rayn that I could not help but glancing down at him.

"I should wake the young gentleman. You need your rest and he needs to let you be," she said, stepping towards the bed.

"No!" I shrieked loudly, causing the nurse to give me a strange look. _It must be because I said he wasn't my boyfriend…He's not but…_ "I would like it very much if you did not disturb him."

"But you need rest-"

"Which I can still get with him here," I said firmly, cutting her off. My tone was so abrupt that it surprised even me. _I've never sounded like that before…so confident. I've never been more sure of something I want. I don't want him to leave; I need to watch over him so I can protect him from whatever force I dreamed of…_ Giving a deep sigh, Sila turned back towards the door.

"All right. But the moment I see him causing trouble or you not resting, he's gone," she replied, wagging her finger at me. I nodded and she quickly exited, leaving me alone with Rayn once more.

I looked back down at him, fighting against the urge to touch his hair again. _It was so soft. It's like a baby's hair; beautiful and delicate. I can't believe he brought me here! Most people would probably have dumped my body into space, since I'm not actually paying money…Then again, most people wouldn't have given me a ride without money in the first place._

My hand extended against my brain's orders, but just as it reached his head a small fire sprang up in my shoulder again. I let out a small gasp of pain and pulled my arm back. _Sila was right, I should really get some rest._ Settling back under the covers, I turned to my right to find my face very close to Rayn's still sleeping form. An unexpected smile rose to my lips and my eyes closed, a happy sigh my last noise before sleep.

-------------

I dreamed once more of the brown-haired man; he stood in the middle of a barren desert, no life forms around except him and the tiny baby bundled in his arms. The man reached down and covered the baby's pink face so that the blowing sand would not harm his newborn eyes. The tiniest curl of blonde hair was forming on the baby's head and without knowing how, I knew he would be a great fighter someday. _But why would a baby make a great fighter? Is he perhaps a future Jedi?_

I was suddenly awake without knowing it. One moment, I had been gazing at the man carrying the tiny baby, and the next I was staring up at the white ceiling of my hospital room. Sighing deeply, I tried to make sense of my dream. It had felt as if I had been on that planet, watching the man's actions from a distance, yet seeing every move he made, every wisp of hair blowing in the wind, every particle of sand shifting through the air. I had been above them, beside them, below them, everywhere at once and yet nowhere at all. It made no sense to me. _I am a Jedi, not an all-seeing being. Yet I was everywhere in the dream, as if I were a guardian, watching over the child. But that makes no sense; I am just a Jedi!_

With another deep sigh, I turned on my side to look at Rayn…only to find an empty expanse where he had been before. In a frightful panic, I rapidly sat up, ignoring the tiny poke of pain I elicited from my shoulder. I scanned the room, searching every nook and cranny with my eyes, yet he was nowhere to be found. Instantly fearing the worst, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Rayn…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chaps definitions and descriptions!

**#1: Sirali** – a planet that I made up with a humanoid population. More descriptions and info to follow. (I don't want to give away too much…)

**#2: Sila Wantt** – just a Siralian nurse…or is she? Hmmm…

(Too tired to type new notes…) PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, sooner updates, blah, blah, blah. Again, I'm still busy so expect a bit of a wait for the next update. SORRY! I CAN'T WAIT TILL SUMMER!


	8. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies.

Okay….no excuse for the wait. But I hope I still have some readers, but I know it's likely I won't…But here's FINALLY an update…Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight – ****Awakening**

At the sudden sound of the door opening I quickly wiped at the tears pricking my eyes, turning to look at the door and sitting up as far as my injured shoulder would permit me. It still throbbed with a dull pain, but not with the intensity it had before. I knew it meant I was healing and I was very thankful for that small comfort. _Either that or they drugged me so much that I just _think _it's healing…_

Sila Wantt, the nurse from my previous bout of consciousness, entered my room, carrying a blue tray that had what appeared to be food precariously balanced on top of it. She turned towards the bed, her eyes widening and her mouth forming an 'o' upon seeing me staring back at her.

"Well, about time you woke up," Sila said, smiling at me and walking closer. Still jumpy from my dream, my hand reached instinctively towards my waist, but my belt was absent, which meant my lightsaber was missing. I frowned deeply; I disliked being without my weapon.

Laying the tray on a table beside my bed, Sila continued to smile down at me. It was becoming irritating; perhaps even more so than Rayn's smile, since his was at least cute. Hers just seemed so artificial, but I guessed that nurses probably faked smiles a good deal of the time.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked cautiously, still leery of her. Her smile widened and I gritted my teeth together to keep from commenting about it.

"You've been sleeping on and off for about four days now…" _Four days?? Have I really been here that long? My dreams didn't seem to last that long…_ "I was quite surprised that you didn't even wake up when they bathed your wound in bacta, most people can't sleep through that."

"You have bacta here? I'd thought there was a shortage…" I asked, letting my suspicion show plainly on my face. She nodded her head at me once more, and I realized that I was getting annoyed with the act.

"Well, we received-"

"Where is my friend?" I asked, cutting her off as I was uninterested in the hospital's obvious dealings with black market bacta supplies.

"I believe he went out to find something to eat. We only feed the patients here, after all," Sila smiled yet again, and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. There was an eerie feeling about her smiles that just did not seem right, as if she was trying to hide something from me.

"Okay…" She stood there for a few more minutes, neither of us speaking. "You can go now."

"Don't forget to rest," were her parting words as the door closed loudly behind her. I sighed heavily and threw the covers off my legs, swinging them to the side of the bed. As I sat up, my muscles bunched and tightened up at the sudden usage, protesting after the days of disuse. I grimaced, but gritted my teeth against the pain. Putting my hands on either side of myself, I slid closer to the edge of the bed until I felt my bare toes touch the cold floor. Ignoring the chilling coolness of the tile, I pushed off of the bed, the world suddenly swimming before my eyes. Wobbling unsteadily, I rapidly sat back down and closed my eyes, waiting for the dizziness to pass. _Oh god; that made me nauseous…_

I heard the sound of the door opening once more, but I was feeling too queasy to look. _Not the smartest thing to do, but closing my eyes is hardly the worst thing I've ever done…_

"Zira, what are you doing?! Are you _trying _to hurt yourself more?" The worried tone of Rayn's voice very nearly broke my grimace into a smile, but I restrained myself when I heard him rushing to kneel in front of me. Opening my eyes, I stared down at his purple ones and smiled weakly.

"Probably," I replied, forcing myself to keep looking at him. He sighed wearily and ran a hand through his short blonde locks.

"Stubborn girl." I jerked back as if he'd hit me. I knew I was stubborn and I had definitely been acting like it, but I had not yet heard him call me stubborn to my face. For reasons I couldn't explain even to myself, that one small comment stung more than him smacking me would have. He must have seen the hurt in my eyes because he looked away from me and stood up, forcing me to look up at him and pinch the muscles in my shoulders to near agony. I bit the inside of my lip, trying hard not to show how much pain I was in; he already seemed to be able to read my emotions too well.

But I didn't tell him that his words had struck me that deeply, because I couldn't explain why even to myself, and he had stuck me as the type to demand an explanation; he had so far ever since I met him. I simply nodded.

"Yes, I am. And your point is?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied, shaking his head. "Listen, I have to tell you something…" This rapid change of topic startled me and my mind began racing, wondering what he could possibly have to say. _Maybe he's finally going to tell me why he's afraid to go to Tatooine._

"I brought you here, to Sirali, not just because it has a good hospital; this is the best in the sector, but…it's here that I will need your help."

"You mean my payment for the ride." I felt my eyes growing wide, my interest peaking. He nodded, not meeting my eyes. A deep sigh escaped my lips.

"What do you need me to do?" It was Rayn's turn to sigh as he began to pace around the room, traveling from the side of the bed to the door and back again repeatedly.

"What I'm asking, what I _need_ done is not going to be easy. It's not a simple task Zira, nor something that can be explained quickly."

"So start talking. The longer you stall, the longer it will take to accomplish whatever it is you need done," I replied, my mind once again intrigued by this strange man. _What could he possibly need done here?_

He stared at me for a moment, his mouth slightly pursed as he gathered his thoughts.

"All right…this is my home planet. I was born right here, in this hospital." My eyes widened in surprise at his statement, but I kept my mouth closed and let him continue. "My mother gave birth to twins, me and my sister…but she abandoned us shortly after we were born. Our father raised us, but he was killed when we were only twelve."

"Killed?" Rayn stopped pacing and sat down on the bed, between me and the table upon which my uneaten breakfast still sat. He didn't turn to look at me, his gaze trained on the wall in front of us.

"Yes, by the military…on the orders of the Siralian government." I gaped at him, for I had never heard of such a thing, having grown up in the Core planets. _Oh my stars…How could a little boy have gone through that? Why would a government kill a man, a single father? _"You see, the people of Sirali are, in a sense, brainwashed. We're supposed to grow up happy and content, knowing nothing of war and strife, or the galaxy beyond our planet. It's a method of control; it keeps the people from rebelling against our tyrannical overlords some choose to call 'politicians'. But there are people who know the truth, who see through the lies. They choose to protest against the isolationist attitude our world has unwillingly developed. My father was one such person. Normally the military simply disrupts any demonstrations and jails the dissenters for a short time. However, he was caught organizing a full-out mutiny against the government so he was convicted of 'treason against Sirali' and publicly executed. Most rebel activities have since calmed down as no one wishes to risk their lives or loved ones any longer."

As Rayn's voice quieted, I sat staring at him, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide in disbelief. I simply could not believe his story, it was so beyond my understanding of the way life should be that I was positively baffled. _I really am a spoiled brat…The first tragic thing to happen in my life and I whine, cry, and complain while Rayn had suffered so much already at so young an age…_

"I…I'm so sorry Rayn." He winced and turned his head even farther away from me.

"I don't want nor need your pity," he spat sulkily.

"Then why tell me that story?" I asked, even more puzzled than before.

"Because it's the only way this next part makes sense." I nodded slightly and listened as he began to speak again. "After my father's death, my sister and I were raised by our aunt, who refused to let us speak of him. But we talked anyway, when she wasn't around. We made a pact to keep our father's memory alive, to continue his work and one day free our world. Though we were still young, plans formed and we prepared to launch a political war against our oppressors. But my aunt found out and she began finding ways to keep us separate, so that she would not lose her brother's children the way she'd lost him. She busied us with all kinds of activities and kept us in separate rooms. By the time I was fifteen, I only saw my sister at meals and there was no time to ever talk to her." _That's so sad…his only real family left and his guardian kept them apart…_ "And then my aunt made me an apprentice for a local mechanic. Shortly afterwards, he decided to move his business off Sirali and my aunt insisted I go with him and further my career. I ended up on Arnickay and six years later the old man died, leaving me in charge of his business."

I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of something to say to him but could not come up with anything. _He's been through so much…But this still doesn't explain what he expects me to do…_ Rayn stood suddenly and walked over to the door. Opening it, he peered into the hallway beyond, looking back and forth before finally closing the door again. He turned to look at me, his hand still gripping the knob.

"I don't want to be overheard," he explained upon seeing my questioning expression. _That makes sense…He probably wants my help in some kind of civil rebellion…_ "My sister wrote to me as often as she could. She had to sneak the letters past my aunt, and they took what seemed like forever to arrive since she had to wait for merchants traveling between the two worlds who would agree to deliver them. But I craved the letters like a man in the desert craves water. Even though we'd been separated, she kept making plans and as she got older, and she started holding protests of her own. I urged her to stop, or at least slow down before she ended up like my father since I was no longer there to protect her, and then her letters stopped coming altogether. It took me more than a year, but I eventually found out why; the government had found her plans for revolution."

Against my will, I gasped. _Could she have suffered the same fate as her father? Perhaps he needs me to help him get revenge…_ "What happened to her?" He closed his eyes, his body still leaning against the door.

"She wasn't executed, surprisingly enough…but she was condemned. The government deemed her psychologically unstable and sentenced her to a lifetime of treatment in the mental ward here in the hospital." Rayn's eyes snapped open rapidly and his body stiffened, seemingly ready to pounce at anything that moved. I jumped back slightly on the bed, surprised at his sudden intensity.

"And that's where you come in, Zira. I intend to break my sister out of here…today."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chaps definitions and descriptions!

**#1: ****Bacta** – a medicinal item, vaguely described, with many uses throughout the Star Wars world. For more information, I'd suggest you look it up on Wikipedia.

Umm….again, I have no excuses…I just hope you'll read and hopefully review and let me know what you think. (prepares for a verbal assault from her lack of updates)


End file.
